An electronic cigarette generally comprises an atomizer and a battery rod. In the electronic cigarettes according to the prior art, most connection types between the atomizers and the battery rods are threaded connections. In assembly, a threaded connection needs to rotate many circles to be fixed stably. Thus, the production efficiency is low, the assembly is complicated, and it is not conducive to automatic production. Furthermore, because the atomizer and the battery rod can be repeatedly connected with each other for many times, it is difficult to distinguish a used atomizer from an unused atomizer, and an atomizer is easy to be used for many times. In many repeated using processes of an atomizer, a part of smoke may remain in the atomizer, and the smoke may generate off-flavor and be unhygienic when the atomizer is used next time.